demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruko Kurosaki
Biography Ruko was the first born of his family of quadruplets. He emerged from the ground as a teenager, having spent most of his life buried in a secluded part the Sea of Trees in Japan. His first sight was Mount Fuji, and he has wanted to go since. The voice of his mother lead him to his brothers and sisters, who were all in different parts of the forest. The brothers even had to dig out Ruki, who was yelling for help. They lived in the forest for at least a few months, Gaia allowing food to grow for them. Once, Gaia, appeared to them and explained that she hid them for as long as she could, but she could not continue to protect them. She lead them out of the forest a week later, and into civilization. They all felt uncomfortable around people, Ruko especially, and he threw a fit. That put them into the hands of the Japansese police, who took him to see a therapist. He was diagnoised with a severe case of anxiety. They locked him in a room where he fidgeted around uncomfortably, with several people there to see him. The only words he said were "Where are my brothers and sister? Where are they? Tell me?" while pacing around and shaking. After a week of that, he exploded. The walls broke down and there were plenty of people hurt and dead, but all he could be recalled saying is, "It...feels...okay now." After Ken'ichi makes and opening for them to escape, they were forced to go into hiding into the forest where they were born. Due to this, many people regarded he and his siblings as terrorists. Appearance Ruko has oddly colored white hair and pale skin from his time in the darkness. He is taller than his siblings, and is very thin. His hair flies around him and he looks like a mess. He has striking green eyes and an unfriendly face that is usually in a frown. He wears a cross chain that a priest gave him around his neck. Personality Ruko is a quiet and shy person, and usually reserved. He is easily placed in an uncomfortable situation (too many people around him, too many voices, etc.) that will make him feel clustered. He often cries if his situation becomes like this, and uses his siblings as emotional support. Even though this happens, he still manages to act like the eldest sibling when he needs to. He is regarded as the true leader of the siblings (Ken'ichi being a co-leader/spokesman most of the time) and the mastermind behind many of the plans they place. He holds a special bond with each of his siblings, but his bond intensifies with Ken'ichi to the point where they can look at each other and instantly tell what the other is thinking. He wants to go to Mount. Fuji to see what it's like. Abilities Favorites and Least Favorites Favorites * Food: Chocolate * Color: Red * Animal: None * Song: Yan Wei Die by Fish Leong * Music Group: Mayday * Holiday: ? * Season:? * Height (on women):? * Weight (on women):? * Body Part (on women):? * Color of Eyes:? * Color of Hair:? * Color of Skin:? * Trait in the Opposite Sex:? * Thing About Himself: Himself. Least Favorites * Food: Grass * Color: Black * Animal: None * Song: None * Music Group: Justin Beiber * Holiday: ? * Season:? * Height (on women):? * Weight (on women):? * Body Part (on women):? * Color of Eyes:? * Color of Hair:? * Color of Skin:? * Trait in the Opposite Sex:? * Thing About Himself: Himself. Trivia Category:XTaitoxShionx Category:Males Category:Greek Demigods Category:Quadruplets Category:Original Character Category:Children of Gaea